


Why?

by Icecreamlover2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confessions, F/M, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, nobody is the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamlover2000/pseuds/Icecreamlover2000
Summary: Adrien is going to go on a date with the girl of his dreams, but before he can do that he can do that he has to ask Chloe one final question.





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I view the inevitable conclusion to Adrien and Chloe's one-sided relationship.

The snow fell as Chloe sat on the park bench checking the time on her phone. The sun was setting as the street lights were turning on.

“Chloe, thanks for coming,” Adrien said.

“Oh Adrikins, I’d come anytime you called,” she said.

“Yeah and I’m grateful for that,” he said, turning away from the girl.

Chloe looked at him puzzled by the tone in his voice. He looked like a man heading towards the gallows. “What’s wrong Adrien? If there’s anything I can do I swear I’ll do it, and If I am not enough Queen bee could.”

“No. No, this isn’t a bad thing. It’s well, it’s complicated, but if I’m going to move forward I need to have no regrets about what could have been.” Adrien took a seat beside her not willing to meet her gaze. “I called you here because I was going to go on a date with the girl I like, but before I do that I wanted to know why you liked me.I don’t want to start a relationship with another girl without knowing that.”

Oh...

I..

You..

“It’s fine breathe we can take as much time as we need. I’m sorry I sprung this on you,” he said, as Chloel collected her feelings when the last rays of light disappeared beyond the horizon.

“Adrien, we've known each other our whole lives right? I can’t remember a time when you weren’t important to me. I guess I’ve always though... expected, that you’d be in my life. You know me better than anyone else, but more importantly you know my pain and I knew yours. We were two lonely kids, but when I was with you not having my mom and dad around felt more easy to bear. I thought that you felt the same way.”

“Chloe I-” Adrien began as he looked into her eyes.

“I’m not done,” she said, tears welling up in her eyes.”You’ve never seen me as anything other than Chloe. You were never impressed by my money, my status, or anything, to you I was your best friend.

“My first friend.

“I can’t tell you when I fell in love with you, because even when we were playing pretend getting married in my backyard that was real, I thought that was my... our future.

“I’m the girl who can have anything I wanted, but you were always my favourite possession. I know I haven’t treated you with the care you’ve always deserved, but I never stopped caring for you in my own way. Being around you makes me feel like I’m the most important person in the world and all I want is for you to feel the same about me, because all I need is you.

“The entire world could turn against me, but as long as I have you I know I can weather the storm. The greatest kindness you ever showed me was that you were always on my side no matter what. No matter what bad thing I did, you’d forgive me.

“Adrien, your the person I value the most in my life.”

Adrien reached out to comfort her but he stopped himself unsure if his touch would do more harm than good. “Chloe, thanks, I’m sorry this was so hard for you.” Adrien got off the park bench ready to leave.

“Wait. I told you how I feel, but I don’t want to have any regrets either. Please tell me how you feel about me.”

Turning around Adrien sat back down. “That’s fair I guess.” he said. “Chloe, I do love you, but not in the way you want me to. You were... are my first friend. The time we spent together as kids is the happiest I’ve ever been. I will always love you, but as a friend.

“When we were kids, you were this ball of energy that that lit the world on fire for me. You were the highlight of my day and though we never said it, you were right when you said that we both understood our pain.

“When you started to like me, I didn’t know what to do. You’re my best friend, so I put up with the longer hugs and kisses on the cheek, but after a while it got really taxing. A part of me liked the attention, but another part of me wanted it to stop. I Just didn’t have the heart to tell you. You were always so warm and comforting around me- like a sweater. The problem is though, what guy wants to kiss his sweater.

“I’ve watched you grow up a lot over the past few months from the girl who revealed her secret identity as Queen bee to get attention to a hero that I’m proud of. Being a hero has made you into wonderful person. You have the grace and elegance of a queen.”

“If I’m being completely honest, a future with you doesn’t sound that bad. I know that we’d be happy together.

“Chloe I will always want you to be in my life, but the truth is when I look at you I see you as a sister. I’m sorry.

The two sat on the park bench as the snowflakes fell Chloe cried silently and Adrien sat petrified, they sat so close, but at the same time so far apart..

“So who’s the lucky girl?” Chloe asked as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“Ladybug, when she rescued me I asked her out on a date,” he said. “We’re going out on Friday.”

“Ladybug huh? No wonder I didn’t stand a chance. Hehe,” she said.

“I wish you didn’t like her,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“I wish you could understand,” he said.

“I’m sorry,” she said

“I wish I didn’t love you,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“I wish I could love you,” he said.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“I wish I could be happy for you,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” he said

“I wish I didn’t hurt you?” he said.

“You did though.”


End file.
